no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Race Piece/@comment-37.136.11.69-20180207224950/@comment-29963364-20180208034743
First, we should establish what Magic is in this series. Magic is the ability to influence the Spirits (the ones that exist in your body, the atmosphere, or both) to produce an effect, or create phenomena. The Exceed are ranked based on each race's inherent ability to perform magic. In Vol. 5, Jibril explained the difference between the first 6 races, and the remaining 10. Races ranked 1-6 are not physical entities, so she calls them "Living Beings," while the ones ranked 7-16 are physical entities, so they're called "Living Things." "Living Things" are entities that have physical bodies, and are made "alive" by having souls/spirits. "Living Beings" are entities that are made entirely out of Spirits. ---- 1.) Old Deus Embodiments of "concepts/ideas" (like War, Games, Forest, Earth, Sea, etc.). As long as concepts/ideas exist, gods will also exist, but will remain "dormant" until certain conditions are met. The condition for manifesting is to gather enough "ether." We have two vital pieces of information from two different gods: * Azriel stated that Artosh, the God of War, was at the height of his power during the end of the Great War, when the fighting was at it's most brutal/intense. This means that the more prevalent a concept/idea becomes, the more powerful it becomes. So even after a god manifests, it can still get stronger as the "concept/idea" gains more "ether." * Tet, the God of Games, manifested from Riku making a wish to him while being so close to the Astral Grail (the "Spiritual Core" of the planet, from which all the Spirits in the world originate). From this information, we can assume that "ether" is basically the "power of faith/belief." This means that if there is enough "faith/belief" in a certain concept/idea, it will gain "ether" and manifest a god to embody it. 2.) Phantasma Basically sentient masses of Spirits that weren't "born" from a concept/idea. In Vol. 5, Jibril described a Phantasma (Avant Hiem) as a "discrete world." They seem to be the "living being" equivalent of animals. From the events of Vol. 5, we can assume that they are capable of intelligence on-par with humans. The only two Phantasma we currently know of are Avant Heim (the home of the Flugel), and the Devil (a mutation of the Phantasma, and the one who created the Demonia in a failed attemp to create more Phantasma). 3.) Elemental Spirits exist in every living life-form on Disboard (while some are made entirely of Spirits). They originate from the "Spiritual Core" of the planet, and can be "influenced/manipulated" to bypass the laws of physics to perform physical feats, or create phenomena for various perposes (this is Magic, as explained at the top). My own theory is that Old Deus, Phantasma and Elemental are the "spiritual equivalent" to Humans, Animals and Bacteria. Each one is a "life-form" of some sort, just that each one is a different "level" of life-form. Perhaps, similar to Phantasma, Elementals are a result of spirits clustering together, then "morphing/mutating" into a semi-sentient being. Think like the Magic Elementals you see in other fantaly series, basically concious masses of magic. ---- Now we get to the creations of the Old Deus. 4.) Dragonia Basically what you think they are. Dragons. We don't know which god created them. 5.) Gigant Basically what you think they are. Giants. We don't know which god created them. 6.) Flugel Created by the God of War, Artosh, they are a race of "God-Slaying Super Weapons" meant to fight in the Great War on Artosh's behalf. They were born by Artosh using some of his own power to gather surrounding Spirits, then shape them into a beautiful female with Angel wings and a "geometric halo." As each and every Flugel is made using some of Artosh's own power, the power of each Flugel is dependent on Artosh's power at the time of their creation. Azriel stated that the Flugel Artosh first created can't even compete with Jibril, the last Flugel that Artosh created. ---- We now get to the "Living Things." 7.) Elf Long-eared humanoids created by the God of the Forest, Kainas. They are the race with the highest affinity for Magic among the "Living Things", therefore making them the 7th ranked Exceed. 8.) Dwarf Created by Okein, God of Forging. Based on the cover of Vol. 10, the Dwarves seem to be short humanoids with pointed ears. While they can't directly use Magic, they are absolute masters at smithing & crafting. Using there skills, they can create items (weapons, artifacts, etc.) that conduct Spirits. Essentially, Magic Items. 9.) Fairy Probably what you think. Don't know who created them. They are currently being kept as slaves by the elves in order to further develope their magic. 10.) Ex-Machina Purely mechanical constructs that were created by the God of Doubt & Trust, Hourou. They don't actually use "magic", but use cords/cables that act as Artificial Spirit Circuits that absorb spirits from the atmosphere, then harness the power of the spirits to power themselves and their weapons. This kills the spirits they absorb. They have extremely high analysis & calculative abilities, and possess A.I. 11.) Demonia Monsters created by the Devil (a mutated Phantasma). There seem to be various "types" of Demonia, each with varying levels of power and intelligence. In Vol. 6, Riku named two of the lowest types of Demonia: Ogres and Trolls. He describes them as having "half-assed intelligence." 12.) Dhampir Humanoids with a pair bat-like wings and a devilish tail. I just consider them "Lesser Vampires." We don't know which god created them. They can't use offensive magic, but are the greatest among the Exceed at manipulating one's perspective & senses. In other words, "Illusion Magic." They can't survive long in sunlight, and gain power by absorbing Spirits from the "bodily fluids" of other beings. They grow to adolesence just fine, but will only reach physical maturity when they drink blood. When a Dhampir bites & drinks from a person, some of their own spirits mix with those of the victim, making sunlight deadly to them as well. 13.) Lunamana Don't know what they are, or which god created them. The only information we have is that they live on the Red Moon. 14.) Werebeast Exactly what you see in the anime. Either animals that walk & talk, or humanoids with animal ears & tails. AN ANIMAL GIRL PARADISE!!!!! They can't use magic, but can detect when it's being used with their extremely enhanced senses. They can, however, manipulate the Spirits within their own bodies, enabling them to perform feats that "reach physical limits." A small number of werebeasts can take this even further, using an ability called "Blood Break", which enables them to "break physical limits" at the cost of causing severe stress to their bodies. As werebeasts naturally exert the maximum limit of their bodies & spirits, they are always in a state of "discomfort." This feeling is most severe for werebeasts with smaller physics, especially for women. This is why people who are "really good a petting" are very well-liked among werebeast women. Sora and Shiro seem to be the "best petters" the werebeasts have ever seen. 15.) Siren Basically mermaids. They're all female. Don't know who created them (possibly the God of the Sea). They can't use magic, but can manipulate the "Water Spirits" within their bodies, creating a sort of "seductive aura" about them. This enables even average-looking Sirens (as Sora called them) to look like the most beautiful & sexy beings alive. They are also known world-wide as the "stupidest race among the Exceed." They are looked down upon even for than Imanity. 16.) Imanity Humans. No god created them. While they do have Spirits within their bodies, they don't possess Spirit Circuits. So they can't use magic. They also can't sense magic being used, unless it's completely obvious.